The present invention relates to a land vehicle floatable and steerable in water.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a land vehicle floatable and steerable in water, having transportable equipment, easily assembled and disassembled, and utilizable, if required, to transform a traditional land vehicle into a vehicle capable of moving even in water.
The words "land vehicle" as used herein and in the claims, is meant any transport means having two or more wheels, such as a bicycle, a motorcycle, etc. Among these vehicles, the bicycle, and in particular the mountain-bike bicycle, is the preferred means.
The present description shall be limited, by way of example to a bicycle, even though the same results and advantages are obtained with other land vehicles.
The bicycle, especially in recent years, has undergone significant improvements and developments, which have led to new use proposals, both for sport and leisure purposes.
Technological sophistication has resulted in lighter, more reliable and comfortable bicycles, while the need of stimulating sporting activities or new proposals for free time has led to the proliferation of particular types of bicycles, used for instance on cyclo-tourist and cyclo-alpine courses, either on flat ground or in the mountains.